


Together Again

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen, Happy, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Resistance, Reunions, Singing, Survivor Guilt, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: While visiting the Bozja Resistance, Katsum finds a long lost soul that she thought she would never see again.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #12 from FFXIV Write 2020

Tooth and Nail - _‘with all one’s resources or energy; fiercely’_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The island of Gangos was truly a beautiful sight. The alcove where the Bozja Resistance made its headquarters reminded Katsum so much of her island that she found it rather restful to come and rest by the water’s edge sometimes whenever she visited. This afternoon was one such time, and Katsum stood on the sands watching the waves crash against the rocks. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the salt air and just listening. She could almost imagine it, standing among the cliffs on the shore of her island, the water and sand tickling her feet as the waves flowed in and out around her. She could hear the gulls as they flew overhead, and perhaps the distant should of the castle town that she knew so well. A sense of peace emanated from everything around her, and she found daydreaming of what that island must look like now…after so many years.

“Miss Katsum,” Katsum opened her eyes at the sound of the voice, turning to see a Hrothgar clad in resistance armor speaking to her, Bajsaljen, “It is good to see you again.”

She smiled, stepping over to him until she stood before him, “It is good to see you too, Bajsaljen. How are the affairs of the resistance?”

“Slowly, but the progress shall be worth the wait. Though we did encounter some refugees from another fallen province of the empire’s.”

“Refugees? Really?”

He nods, “Some of them were injured, and so we brought them into our camp. After hearing the stories they told, it would seem the castrum fell in flames.” He grunted with a stren nod, “One less fortress to demolish ourselves.”

Katsum’s ears twitched in thought, “Could I bother you to introduce me to these refugees?”

“Bajsaljen!” Both of them turned to see another soldier waving over to them, “Our scouts are returning!”

“Good, I shall be right there,” He bowed to the blonde Miqo’te, “You’ll have to excuse me, Miss. I can point you in the right direction though,” He turned towards the back corner of the camps, pointing towards a campfire where she could just make out some people sitting at through the tents, “You will find them there more than likely. ‘Tis where they often gather. Until next time, be well, miss.”

She nodded her thanks with a soft smile before setting her eyes on the campfire in the distance and moving towards it. The camp was as busy as ever with soldiers moving here and there, making her have to weave through them on her way to keep her eye on the fire. As she drew nearer, she could swear she heard the sounds of voices raised in song, yet she was sure it was just her imagination. However, the closer she got, the louder it sounded. She couldn’t make out what was being said though, and no one else seemed to be listening. A large group of soldiers started marching in front of her, causing her to stop and wait for them to pass, and it was then that the breeze carried the voices to her ears and heard them more clearly.

_‘Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows…_

_Fair is the lilly of the va-lley…_

_Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne…_

_But my love is fairer than a-ny…’_

The words caused her entire body to freeze. She knew those words, knew them by heart. It was a song from her home, from that island so far away. If they knew then…they were her…her people…!

Before she knew it, she was sprinting past everyone between her and that campfire, her heart racing at the very thought that someone from her island was so close. Perhaps they knew who still lived? Perhaps…perhaps they knew of her parents fate…? As if the Savior had been right beside her listening, a single voice raised above them all then, singing alone with the words:

_‘‘Twas down by Killanery’s green woods that we strayed…_

_When the moon and the stars, they were shi-ning…_

_The moon shone its rays on her locks of golden hair…_

_And she swore she’d be my love fore-ver..’_

Tears fell from Katsum’s eyes. She knew that voice, heard it in her dreams and her memories of her childhood. The voice she pretended to hear in her darkest times in her travels, encouraging her to press on and to keep fighting. As if she could move any faster, she sped past the soldiers around her, letting the sounds of the song guide her. Finally, she came around the tent that had stood between her and those gathered there and when she saw them, again she froze, her eyes landing on the dark-red haired male Miqo’te that sat with his back to her. Before she could speak, they all raised their voices together:

_‘‘Twas not for the parting that my sister pained…_

_‘Twas not for the grief of my mo-ther…_

_It’s all for the loss of my boony Draic lass…_

_That my heart is breaking fore-ver…’_

_‘Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows…_

_Fair is the lilly of the vall-ey…_

_Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne…_

_But my love is fairer than a-ny…’_

As they finished their song, they all raised their mogs to the air in a silent toast before taking a drink. Katsum’s hands trembled as she watched them, her eyes focused on the dark-red haired man. He was just as she remembered, a strong man sitting with an air of a calm fury, his red hair styled back and his tail curled neatly around behind him. She nearly sobbed as she shakeningly stumbled towards them and called out, “Dad?!”

The group froze as they turned to look at her in shock, all but the man she was looking at. She watched him very carefully set down his mug and then look up at the other Miqo’te men, “Did you hear what I did? Is that why you all look so shocked?”

The one sitting next to him just stared at Katsum yet answered him saying, “Rune…it’s her…”

Her father’s ears lifted, and he nearly fell over himself turning to look at her. Sapphire met emeralded as their eyes met and she cried, “Dad..!”

His face broke out into a relieved smile, “Katsum…! Oh, Katsum, my sweet girl…!” He rose to his feet, moving at a hobble towards her as she rushed to him, throwing her arms around him before he could fall. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she buried her face in his shirt as she cried. She felt him pet her head and laugh through his tears, “Thank you, Savior. Thank you, Heaven…for bringing her back to me…”

“I missed you so much…I thought…I thought and Mom…”

“I know, I know…we thought you were gone too. Your ma, she’s so very strong…she promised to find me again when we were separated…made me promise to find her and come find her once I did.” He pulled away from her and held her face in his hands, his face stained with tears like hers was, “You’ve grown to look so much like her…You’re beautiful, my dear girl. Your mother will say the same, I know it!”

Katsum held tightly to her father’s hands, helping to keep him steady on his feet, “How did you escape? How did…” She looked down to notice the way he was standing, how it seemed he could not stand on one leg much at all, “How were you injured?”

Rune laughed sheepishly, a sound that made her smile as she knew it so well, “That is a long story, but we fought tooth and nail to break free from our chains, brought down the castrum with us as we did.” The men behind him cheered at that and Katsum smiled as he grasped her hands then tightly, “Nothing was going to keep me from finding you and your mother again. If it took all my strength, we would be together again. I swore it.”

She pulled back a hand to move her shirt collar to show him the Draic necklace around her neck, “And Raihogg is still with me. The dragon is with me.”

He sighed sadly, “You’ve carried that burden all this time?”

“No, no! I have so much to tell you about him, Dad, he’s so much more than any of us ever knew!”

“I can’t wait to hear it all!” He then noticed the ring on her left hand, staring at for a moment before his smile seemed to brighten, “Wait, sweetheart! You’re married!? Oh, wait wait. Is he a good man??”

Katsum nodded happily. “Yes, Dad, of course he is. I’m sorry that you and Mom couldn’t be there at the wedding…”

“Oh, dear, that alright. As long as you are happy and well taken care of. Well, that’s my opinion anyway. Your ma will have a much different one though..”

Katsum chuckled and nodded, “We’ll have to find her first though.”

He smiled so big and warm, “Right! Right!” He turned to the others and shouted, “Our Queen has returned!”

The men cheered and Katsum shook her head, waving at them to settle, “Please, I am not looking for a crown. I am just…so happy to see you all again…and that you are all safe.” She looked back at her father, smiling brightly, “I have so much to tell you.”

“Come then, sit with us!” One of the other men gestured to the log Rune had been sitting on, “We’ve all night to share stories!”

Rune nodded, shifting and almost falling as Katsum caught him, laughing as she helped him back over to her seat and sitting beside him, “As long as you can spare the time that is, Warrior of Light?”

She scoffed, “They will have to make the time. The world can wait for an evening for me. I have much to tell my father and his tribe brothers.”

“Hear hear!” They all cheered, and Rune grinned at her, “So shall we start with…Raihogg was it? Tell us about the dragon…”


End file.
